The Olympic Network comes to PTV
April 6, 2015 Go Philippines, Go PTV! PTV-4 (Telebisyon ng Bayan), the official broadcaster of the Palarong Pambansa, the SEA Games and the Olympic Games, awaits and joins the entire country with bated breath as members of Team Philippines start their battles in their respective disciplines en route to that prized gold mint that is equated not only to fame and greatness but also glory as well. Preparing for the comprehensive coverage of the Team Philippines campaign in the 2015 Palarong Pambansa in Tagum City, Davao del Norte from May 3 to 9 and 2015 Southeast Asian Games in Singapore set to open from June 5 (over IBC-13 at 10 a.m. to 12 noon, PTV-4 from 7 to 9 p.m. and RPN-9 from 7:15 to 9:15 p.m. for opening ceremonies) to June 16 (over IBC-13 from at 10 a.m. to 12 noon, PTV-4 from 7 to 9 p.m. and RPN-9 from 7:15 to 9:15 p.m. for closing ceremonies). At last, the 2015 Special Olympics World Summer Games in Los Angeles from July 25 to August 2 (as PTV, the Olympic Network). It will be the first time for the People’s Television 4 to cover the event, affording televiewers a comprehensive update and sporting events on the country’s biggest annual sporting event. The People's Television (PTV), together with the rest of the country, supports Team Philippines as it renews its crusade in bringing home the gold and silver medal. Sports Division Officer-in-Charge Alberto S. Marbella siad that PTV-4 will do its best to broadcast all of the Filipino's exploits in the Palarong Pambansa from Davao and the SEA Games from Singapore, whether live or on a delayed basis. Education Secretary Br. Armin A. Luistro FSC said the agreement will provide optimum mileage for the Palaro in terms of coverage as PTV-4 has a network of provincial stations and the capability to broadcast television programs nationwide. “With PTV-4 as our broadcast partner we are confident that our viewing public can follow the events as if they are on the ringside, so to speak,” he said. Marbella said that PTV-4 has already sent technical people, talents and sportscasters that will cover the event straight from Singapore. The Kapabambansa Network PTV-4, known as the home of the FBA and the PBA D-League, and the official network to show the Philippines' campaign in the 2015 Palarong Pambansa, the 2015 SEA Games and 2015 Special Olympics World Summer Games. He said that the national network will continue to bring Palarong Pambansa, SEA Games and Special Olympics World Summer Games news updates and highlights during breaks whenever possible you want. Marbella also assured that other sports like basketball, volley, boxing, taekwondo, cycling, gymnastics, bowling, archery, athletics, marathon and swimming, among others will be covered by Telebisyon ng Bayan. The games will air the 2015 Palarong Pambansa, the 2015 SEA Games and the 2015 Special Olympics World Summer Games at the updates in PTV's national flagship news programs: RadyoBisyon, News@1, PTV Sports, News@6, PTV Newsbreak, NewsLife and The Weekend News. The 2015 SEA Games will officially be held on June 5 to 16, with Philippines hosting majority of the events. Dedicating more broadcast hours as it airs the games live on the said dates, Both PTV-4 and IBC-13 will also give highlights and up-to-the-minute reports. On top of the coverage teams will be sent toeach city to feature and support Filipino athletes with Viva Sports. Before that, the network features primers in the run-up to the games. Since we started on June 5, 2015, we have been airing the schedules over IBC-13. IBC provincial station, including TV-12 Iloilo, TV-13 Cebu and TV-13 Davao also comes in with a live news update in IBC NewsBreak from 9 a.m. to 11 a.m., 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and 9 p.m. and 10 p.m. There are also LIVE sports news from the Philippines over IBC's news programs Express Balita from 6:30 p.m. to 7:45 p.m., News Team 13 from 11 p.m. to 11:45 p.m., and Express Balita Weekend from 6 p.m. to 6:30 p.m. on Saturday and 8 to 8:30 p.m. from Sunday. "Our coverage will cover across all sports. The challenge for us is the scheduling but we will try our very best to deliver all the highlights of Team Philippines in the Palarong Pambansa, the SEA Games and the Special Olympics World Summer Games," said Marbella. We started coming out on PinoyExchange on June 5 have also been coming out in four newspapers (Malaya, Philippine Star, Manila Bulletin, Philippine Daily Inquirer and Daily Tribune) with PTV and IBC schedule. The sponsors including Alaska, MILO, McDonald’s, Breeze Active Bleach, Goldilocks, Globe, Toy Kingdom, P&G Philippines, Safegard, Gardenia, Tiger Energy, Oreo Cookies, Purefoods Thunder Juicy Hotdog, Petron, Alaxan, Magnolia, Mang Tomas, Whiteking Hotcake Mix and Coca Cola.